


The Fourth Fool Me (네 번째는 속임수) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Thanksgiving, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: ‘추사감사절 주간 휴업’ 그 글자들을 활자체로 간판 위에 커다랗게 써넣었다. 나타샤가 보기엔 꽤 그럴듯한 변명거리였다. 휴일이 다가오고 있는 건 사실이니까.





	The Fourth Fool Me (네 번째는 속임수) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fourth Fool Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650159) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 브루클린 집, 스티브와 버키가 함께 도망쳐서 살아가던 중 일어난 사건.
> 
> “4 Minute Window” 시리즈 중 “맞교환(The Tradeoff)” 이후의 이야기입니다. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099271)
> 
> * “맞교환(The Tradeoff)” 간단한 줄거리 :  
> 추수감사절 직전, 뉴욕에 떨어진 코드 레드. 그랜드 센트럴 역에 폭발물을 설치해서 스타크 타워를 테러하려던 계획이 발각된다. 버키는 테러를 저지하던 과정에서 인질이 된 시민을 구하려고 방패를 내어주고 폭발을 맞는다. 중상을 입고 쉴드로 이송된 버키는, 윈터 솔져와 일치하는 신체 정보 때문에 구금될 위기에 처한다. 클린트는 방패를 가지고 스티브를 찾으러가고, 쉴드에 도착한 스티브는 버키와 '맞교환' 할 방패를 내던진다.

 

 그리하여 나타샤는 ‘코니 아일랜드 설계 시공업체’에 잠시 머물게 되었다. 그 트라우마와도 같은 ‘맞교환’ 사건이 있고 난 후 며칠 동안 말이다. 왜냐하면 반즈는 아직 회복되지 않았고, 로저스가 보기에 다른 모두는 전부 지옥에나 떨어져버려야 마땅했으므로, 그러니까, 이 건물 안에서 아무도 제대로 된 생각이라는 걸 할 수 있는 사람이 없었던 것이다. 그러니 누군가는 거기 있어야 했다. 그렇긴 해도, 나타샤는 스티브의 심정을 어느 정도는 이해했다. 반즈는 긴장이 풀리자마자 말 그대로 무너져 내렸다. 브루클린까지 돌아오는 동안 밴 안에서는 정신을 붙들고 있었고, 스티브와 클린트가 그를 좁은 계단 위로 부축해서 끌어올렸을 때까지도 어떻게든 의식을 유지하려고 애쓰고 있었다. 하지만 집으로 돌아오자 거실에서 몇 걸음을 채 떼기도 전에 반즈의 두 무릎이 휘어졌다. “어지러워.” 반즈가 겨우 내뱉은 말에, 스티브가 낮게 속삭였다. “제발. 나 여기 있어.” 그리고는 버키를 데리고 침실로 향했다. 클린트와 나타샤는 그 자리에 못박힌 듯 서서 그저 서로를 바라볼 뿐이었다.

 그리고 그때, 토하는 소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 막 시작된 구토와 함께 끔찍한 신음소리가 울려퍼졌고, 안심시키려는 듯 속삭이는 스티브의 절박한 목소리가 끊임없이 이어졌다.

 하지만 한 가지 좋은 소식은 있었다. 나타샤가 그 끝나지 않을 것 같은 끔찍한 밤 사이에 알게 된 게 있다면, 반즈의 두개골절 부상이 그다지 심하지 않아서 아마 몇 주만 지나면, 혹은 몇 일 안에 완전히 자가치료될 수 있다는 사실이었다. 그러나 슈퍼 세럼이 있건 말건, 어쨌든 뇌에 생긴 부종은 부종이었다. 그건 골수의 외측망향체를 자극하면서 계속해서 구토를 유발했다. 나타샤가 이해하기로는 배너가 그렇게 말했던 것 같았다. 스티브가 제 휴대폰을 나타샤에게 떠밀고서 다시 토하기 시작하는 버키를 잡아주러 갔을 때 전해듣기로는 그랬다. 괜찮아지긴 할텐데. 배너가 약간 망설이면서 말했다. 구토는 예견된 증상이라고 했다. 하지만 반즈는 의식이 또렷하고 발음도 정확했으며 동공도 정상 크기였다. 분명 괜찮아질 거였다.

 “좋아.” 나타샤가 말했다. 전에도 이런 슈퍼 힐링의 기적들을 본 적이 있었으니까. 나타샤는 클린트를 집으로 보내고나서 담요가 놓인 소파 위 한쪽 구석에 몸을 말고 누웠다. 신경쓰이지 않도록 조용히, 하지만 필요하다면 언제든 움직일 수 있도록. 문과 총을 모두 시야에 넣은 채.

 

* * *

 

 잠에 깊이 들지 않았던 건 물론이고 사실 잠들 수도 없었다. 마침내 반즈가 어떻게든 잠잠해졌을 때, 나타샤는 어둠 속에서 경계를 늦추지 않은 채 잠시 가만히 기다렸다. 그리고 잠시 후, 침실의 문이 열렸고 어두운 그림자가 비틀대며 밖으로 나와서 거실을 가로질러 욕실로 향했다. 밝은 흰색 불빛이 문 밖으로 눈부시게 비췄다. 문을 닫지 않았으니까. 나타샤가 거기 있다는 사실 조차 잊은 듯이, 그는— 나타샤는 담요를 한 쪽으로 밀어내고서 조용히 몸을 일으켰다.

 그는 떨고 있었다. 나타샤는 말 그대로 그가 몸을 덜덜 떨고 있는 뒷모습을 보았다. 단단하게 굳어있는 등근육과, 주먹을 꽉 쥔 두 손이 보였다. 금방이라도 그 주먹으로 벽을 때려부술 것 같았다. 바닥에서 흰 싱크대를 뽑아내서 뜯어버리기 직전인 것 같았다. 정말 금방이라도 그럴 것 같았다. 나타샤는 그 커다란 팔뚝을 붙들고선 목소리에 최대한 힘을 실어서 말했다. “스티브, 이러지 마.”

 스티브가 그녀를 향해 돌아섰다. 사납게 숨을 몰아쉬면서, 엉망으로 구겨진 얼굴로, 뭔가 물어뜯기라도 할 것처럼 이를 꽉 악물고서. 나타샤의 손을 뿌리치고, 뒤로 물러서더니, 셔츠를 잡아벗고, 그 다음은 러닝셔츠, 그리고 바지의 벨트를 거칠게 잡아풀고 고리를 잡아채서 뺐다. 나타샤는 물러났다. 그 어떤 예의조차 잊은 듯한 이 남자에게서 엄청난 고통을 읽어낼 수 있었기 때문이었다. 누군가 욕실에 들어와있다는 사실조차 인정하기를 거부하는 그 적대적이고 저항적인 태도. 스티브가 바지 지퍼에 손을 올렸을 쯤에는 그녀는 이미 어두운 거실로 돌아나와서 문 밖의 벽에 등을 꾹 누른 채 기대섰다. 부스럭대는 소리와 달그락대는 소리, 그리고 샤워 커튼의 금속 링들이 덜커덕거리는 소리가 들렸고, 그리고 물줄기가 가장 세게 촤악 쏟아지면서 모든 것을, 거의 모든 것을 집어삼키는 소리가 들려왔다. 그 아래서 스티브가 소리를 죽여 숨이 넘어갈 듯 흐느껴 우는 소리를 제외하고선.

 

* * *

 

 다음날 아침 나타샤는 휴대폰 진동 때문에 잠에서 깼다. 주머니에 넣어두었던 휴대폰에는 놀랍게도 토니 스타크가 보낸 메세지가 와 있었다. _‘나야 아래층으로 와’_ 나타샤는 얼굴을 문지르고 손가락으로 머리를 쓸어넘긴 뒤 몸을 일으켰다. _‘갈게’_ 나타샤는 침실 문가로 다가가서 안을 살짝 들여다보았다. 두 사람 모두, 잠들어 있었다. 커튼을 내린 채. 그러나 스티브는 옷을 모두 입은 채 담요들 위로 몸을 말고— 맙소사, 마치 개처럼 누워있었다. 나타샤는 나무 계단을 미끄러지듯 내려가서 뒷마당으로 이어지는 문의 빗장을 풀었다. 문을 밀어서 열자마자, 조지와 그레이시가 문틈으로 코를 끼워넣고 헥헥댔다. 개들은 나타샤를 향해 행복한듯이 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰면서 꼬리를 흔들었다. 하지만 곧 스티브와 반즈가 아니라는 걸 알고, 코를 몇번 킁킁대고 인사하더니 제자리로 돌아갔다. 그리고는 개집 밖에 놓인 사료통같은 곳에 고개를 묻고 다시 밥을 먹기 시작했다. 걱정거리가 하나 줄었네, 나타샤는 생각했다. 분명 두 사람이 개들을 위해서 만들어둔 거겠지. 당연하게도.

 나타샤는 다시 안으로 들어와서 차고로 통하는 문으로 향했다. 바깥거리로 향하는 거대한 금속 미닫이문 옆에는 딱 한 사람이 드나들만한 작은 문이 있었다. 토니 스타크가 약간 짜증나보이는 모습으로 문 밖에 서 있었다. 선글라스를 쓰고 칼라를 접어올린 검은 울코트를 입은 채. 까만 스포츠카는 진입로 전체를 가로막으며 차고 밖 보도에 길게 세로로 주차되어 있었다.

 “이 안에는 주차 못하는데.” 나타샤가 토니에게 말했다. 그건 사실이었다. 흰색 작업용 차와 스튜드베이커 차가 들어선 차고 안에는 공간이 없었다. “세울 데가 없어.”

 토니는 선글라스를 콧등 아래로 밀어내리고 그녀를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “여기다 주차하고 _싶은 거_ 아니거든.” 토니가 말했다. “근데 나 들어가도 돼, 아니면 저 건너편에 있는 CIA 밴에다 대고 우리 포즈라도 취할까?” 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬면서 토니를 안으로 잡아끌었다. 왜냐하면 그 말이 맞았으니까, 그렇지 않더라도, 곧 그렇게 될테니까. 당연히 감시망이 따라붙을 거였다. 하지만 ‘코니 아일랜드 설계 시공업체’는 상업용 건물 답게 꽤 경비가 삼엄한데다가 외부의 침입을 허락하지 않았다. 사방으로 둘러싸인 벽돌로 된 벽들, 금속으로 된 문들에 창문도 거의 없었던 것이다. 뭐 그정도라도 어쨌든.

 “차는 여기에 놔둘게.” 토니는 선글라스를 잡아벗고 어깨 뒤로 코트를 빼냈다. 두 눈으로는 여기저기를 훑어보면서 모든 정보를 살피고 있었다. 여기저기 긁힌 목재로 되어있고 금속 받침대가 달린 카운터, 그 위에 놓인 구입 대장, 자재들이 놓인 채 우뚝 솟아있는 선반들, 사다리를 걸쳐 둔 흰색 밴, 그 뒤편으로 움푹 들어간 공간에 위치한 작업실까지. 그곳의 선반과 그 위로 놓인 공구들. 작업실 불빛은 밤새 켜져 있었다. 스티브가 작업 중이었던 작업물이 톱질대 위에 아직까지 그대로 놓여있었다.

 “사실—” 토니는 잠시 말을 끊고 모든 움직임을 멈췄는데, 몹시 집중해서 호기심을 지우지 못한 표정과 함께, 머리 회전이 팽팽 돌아가는 그 얼굴 그대로 굳어버렸다. 그러더니 곧 누가 마치 ‘재생’ 버튼을 누르기라도 한 것처럼 다시 화들짝 정신을 차리고서 제 머릿속에서 빠져나왔다. “—저건 진짜 ‘차’가 아니거든. 음, 그러니까, ‘차’는 맞는데, ‘차’라고도 할 수 있지만, 대체로는 감시 시스템이라고 부르는 건데, 바퀴달린 컴퓨터라고 할까. 자비스가 감독하고 있지— 헤이 거기, 자비스!” 그러자 조용하지만 명랑한 목소리의 대답이 들려왔다. 토니는 주머니에서 포켓용 기기를 꺼내서 작업대 옆쪽 허공에 3D 스크린을 띄워보였다. 벽에 걸린 까만 구식 다이얼 전화 바로 옆에서, 그 모습은 완전히 공상과학소설 같아보였다.

 토니가 띄운 스크린은 이 건물을 포함한 주변 지역을 초록빛 지도로 그려냈다. 차고, 바깥에 주차된 차, 일정범위 내의 모든 생명 신호를 감지하여 나타내는 표식들, 그리고 수상한 타겟들은 모두 빨간색으로 나타났다. 토니가 손 안에서 기기를 이리저리 조작하자 파란 점선이 ‘삐 삐 삐’ 소리와 함께 건물 둘레를 따라 깜빡였고, 마당에 있는 형체 두 개를 맞닥뜨리자 그 주위로 맴돌면서 멈추었다.

 “저게 뭐지?” 토니가 형체들을 가리키면서 물었다. “우리편이야 적이야?”

 “집 지키는 개들이야— 우리편.” 나타샤가 말했다. 점선들이 그 위로 삐빅거렸다.

 토니는 잠시 나타샤를 가만히 바라보다가 쥐고 있던 기기를 건네주었다. 나타샤는 기꺼이 받아들었다. “그 역할은 네가 하고 있는 건 줄 알았는데.” 반쯤은 상냥하고 반쯤은 거슬리는 태도로 토니가 말했다. “뭐야, 난 소집도 안해? 우리 미팅같은 거 안 할 거야? 전략 짜는 건?”

 “너랑 내가 할 순 있지.” 나타샤는 문득 굉장히 지친 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. “클린트랑 브루스도. 그치만 저 두 사람은 아직 아니야. 저 위는 병동이라고.” 나타샤는 반즈의 머리 부상을 생각하고 말한 거였지만, 문득, 샤워기 아래에서 새어나오던 숨죽인 울음소리가 떠올랐다. “정신과일수도 있고. 아마도.” 그러자 토니가 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 “그래, 알겠어. 좋아.” 토니가 말했다. “그럼 우리는— 뭐하지. 팀 결집시키기? 가능한 옵션 검토?”

 “그렇지.” 나타샤가 말했다. 그리고는 상자 안에서 다 헤진 카드보드 간판 하나를 끄집어내고는 마커펜을 집어들었다. _‘추수감사절 주간 휴업’_ 그 글자들을 활자체로 간판 위에 커다랗게 써넣었다. 나타샤가 보기엔 꽤 그럴듯한 변명거리였다. 휴일이 다가오고 있는 건 사실이니까. 나타샤는 잠시 생각을 해보고는 글자 맨 마지막에 _“!”_ 마침표를 그려넣었다. 시간을 좀 끌 수 있을지도 모르지.

 나타샤가 박스테이프 통을 집어들고 간판을 문에 붙이러 가자, 토니는 미심쩍은 표정으로 천천히 그 뒤를 따라왔다. “잠깐만.” 테이프를 길게 뜯어 간판을 문에 고정시키는 나타샤를 보면서 토니가 말했다. “나는 첨단 기술 감시망 시스템을 가져왔는데 넌 간판을 거는거야 지금? 자리비움이라고?”

 “간판이 적당해.” 나타샤가 문을 도로 닫으면서 간판을 향해 의미심장한 눈길을 던졌다. “평범하니까. 별로 눈에 띄지 않고. 보통 사람들이 하는 거잖아, 휴일에 여행 갈 때. 가게문 닫고서.”

 나타샤는 토니의 강렬한 눈길을 받으면서, 그가 뭐라고 말하려는지를 이미 알 수가 있었기 때문에 일단 마음의 준비를 했다. “이야기가 다 퍼졌어.” 토니가 말했다. “그 즉시 쫙 퍼졌다고— 망할 _트위터에_ 전부 그 얘기 뿐이야, 로마노프. 빠짐없이 온갖 각도로 찍은 사진들이 전부 퍼졌어. 스티브 로저스가 부상입은 제임스 반즈를 쉴드 로비에서 끌고 나가는 모습이, 그것도 _빌어먹을 사백명의 증인 앞에서_ — 오, 그런데 말야, 얘도 쟤도 ‘캡틴 아메리카’인거야. 내 말은, 진짜로, 이건 뉴스랑 신문을 전부 다 뒤덮어버릴 정도의 얘깃거리라고. 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈가 살아있다! 누가 ‘또’ 살아있지? ‘또 다른’ 하울링 코만도들도 살아있을까? 빌어먹을 ‘조지 워싱턴도’ 살아있나? 게다가 반즈는 캡틴 아메리카인 것 같네! 어떻게 _그런_ 일이 가능하지? 두 명이었나? 둘이서 같이 한 거야? 우리가 대체 얼마나 많은 슈퍼 솔져를 만들어 낸 건데? 요약해볼까. _도대체가 이 빌어먹을 정신나간 미친 일은 대체 뭐야_ , 이게 바로 모든 미국인들이 하고 있는 질문이라고. 그리고 솔직히 말하자면, 그걸 탓할 수도 없고.”

 “그래.” 나타샤는 제 이마를 문질렀다.

 “알려지지 않은 사실이 _아직_ 있다면, 캡틴 아메리카랑 그 남자친구가, _누가 어느 쪽이든_ , 어쨌든 이 거지같은 프로스펙트 파크 근처에 지금 살고 있다는 것 뿐이야. 그치만 이제 곧 누군가 그 개같은 사진 백 만장을 보면서 그러겠지. _헤이, 이것 봐라, 이 남자들 중 한 명이 우리집 부엌 리모델링 해 준 것 같은데._ ”

 “그래, 아주 논리적이게도 그 생각으로 넘어가겠다.” 나타샤가 맞받아쳤다.

 놀랍게도, 토니는 갑자기 입을 다물고 생각에 잠겼다. “흠, 그래, 잠깐만.” 아주 놀랍게도 타협적인 어조로 그가 말했다. “대부분 사람들은 전혀 예상치 못한 걸 눈 앞에서 보게되면 못 알아본다는 거지. 그리고 이건 정말 제정신인 인간이라면 상상도 할 수 없는 그런 거고.”

 “맞아. 그래서 간판을 걸어놓은 거고. 고객들한테 전화를 돌리고, 평소처럼 할 거야.”

 “간판이 CIA까지 속일 순 없을텐데.” 토니가 경고했다.

 “CIA를 속이려는 건 아닌데.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그건 완전히 다른 문제고.”

 

**#**

 

 좋은 점은 하나 있었다. 그 누구도 어떻게 해야할 지 몰랐기 때문에, 아무도 이야기를 꺼내지 않는다는 것. — 물론 미디어만은 예외였지만. 어쨌든 굳게 닫힌 문 뒤로는 분명 정신없는 미팅이 계속되고 있으리라. 하지만 상부는 제임스 반즈가 관련된 부분에 있어서는 몹시 당황한 것 같았다. 스티브가 쉴드를 향해 그 무엇보다도 분명히 밝혀둔 점이 있다면, 반즈와 관련된 일에 있어서 그들이 조금이라도 잘못된 행동을 취한다면 세상에서 가장 고집 센 남자와 한바탕 전쟁을 치르게 될 거라는 사실이었다. 쉴드가 나름대로 정보를 모으고 선택지를 검토하고 있다는 건 분명했지만, 그들이 반즈가 그 무시무시한 암살자라는 주장을 하기에는 어려운 상황이었다. 특히 전세계가 유튜브에서 캡틴 아메리카 수트를 입은 그 남자가 피를 흘리며 거의 죽어가는 영상을 보고있는 상황에서는 더욱 그랬다. 게다가 쉴드 간부인 해리 퍼킨스가 찍힌 비디오도 사백만 개는 있었는데 -그에게 축복을- 그가 스티브에게 제발 방패를 받아달라고 애걸하고, 스티브가 그걸 받아드는 영상이었다. 이제 그를 거절하긴 정말 어렵게 된 것이다. 만약 그게 그들이 원했던 거라면— 만약 그걸 원하기라도 했던 거라면.

 하지만 추수감사절 아침, 모두가 그 얘기를 하고 있었다. 메이시스 퍼레이드가 이어지는 내내 처음부터 끝까지 반즈와 로저스에 대한 이야기들이 거리를 가득 메웠다. 캡틴 아메리카 풍선은 여전히 영광스러운 자리를 차지하고 있었고 -아이언맨 뒤, 산타 앞- 그리고 이제, 군중 속에서, 몇몇 사람들은 반즈의 얼굴이 나온 사진들을 손에 들고 있었다. 잘생긴 버키 반즈는 언제나 인기가 좋은 역사적 인물이었던 것이다. 그는 하울링 코만도스의 ‘존 레논’이었고, 그와 관련된 주제로 동경 섞인 시선이 담긴 레포트가 끊임없이 쓰였으며, 여학생들은 그에게 홀딱 반해있곤 했다. 그리고 이제, 어쨌든 —불가능하지만, 말도 안되게도— 그가 돌아왔다. 나타샤는 커피를 내리고 격자무늬 소파에 앉아서 토크쇼 몇 개를 시청했다. 모자와 장갑을 껴입은 진행자들이 흥분해서는 이런저런 가능성들에 대해서 떠들어대고, 그 뒤로는 행진 악대가 지나가는 모습이 나왔다. _‘제임스 반즈가 그 오랜 시간 동안 살아있었다는 게 믿어지시나요! 캡과 그의 우정이 이 모든 세월을 뛰어넘어서 지속되어 왔다는 건 정말 믿을 수가 없네요! 캐시, 만약 당신이 90년의 시간을 넘어서 미래에 떨어진다면, 그리고 딱 한 명만 당신과 함께 데려갈 수 있다면, 누구로 하겠어요?’ ‘오 마이 갓, 그런 질문을 하다니, 저는 제 남편에게 이 말을 꼭 해야겠네요, 마이크- 마이크, 난 당신을 사랑해…’_

 “그 개같은 거 당장 꺼.” 스티브 로저스가 말했다.

 

 

 - ‘결혼의 풍경들 : 먼 길 따라 집으로’에서 이어집니다 -

 


End file.
